


A Collection of  Drabbles

by metal_dog5



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, wednesday_100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-16
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_dog5/pseuds/metal_dog5
Summary: Prompt: Clark and Lex are breaking up. Show it from another person's point of view.





	1. Truth & Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [ Wednedsay_100](https://wednesday100.livejournal.com/) comm on LJ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clark and Lex are breaking up. Show it from another person's point of view.

"A beard is one thing, but you asked her to move in."

"I need to protect -"

"Yeah, I've heard it before. I might believe you if you didn't sleep with them."

"Clar-"

"Forget it. This time I'm not waiting for her to leave. I'm not coming back because it's convenient for you. We're finished."

"Clark!"

Helen stood there as a very angry Clark pushed past her. "Enjoy it while it lasts," he said tersely. "Word of advice, don't believe him if he says he cares for you."

Lex didn't acknowledge her as she entered his office, his gaze fixed on nothing. She quietly placed the key on the desk, and left without a word.


	2. See The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your one hundred words must take place in, under, above, entering, or exiting Metropolis.

Above the yellow sodium arcs from the streetlights, a subtle white glow can be seen on every Lexcorp owned building in Metropolis. From the ground, it seems that nearly every street has at least one of these buildings. From the restricted airspace over the city, it's obvious the vast number of buildings incorporated into the company.

Higher in the atmosphere, the true nature of the purchases is obvious. Lex Luther has put his stamp on the city; two stylised L's define his home town. They are big enough to be seen from the moon. 

Lex considers it his candle for Superman.


	3. Somebody Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're not happy with Smallville, Kansas, put our familiar characters into an alternate universe.

Clark sighed as Lana started to speak. Again.

"I know how hard it is Clark. The day of the meteor shower changed my life forever." Lana's bottom lip trembled as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "It was terrible, all the noise and seeing the meteors crashing down. My parents–"

"Lana, exactly what does this have to do with your parents?"

"They saw Aunt Nell die. I was running towards my parents, and barely escaped with my life."

"And this relates to a D on my history paper, how?" As Lana continued her never-ending story, Clark wished the meteors had been a bit more selective.


	4. Horseshoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fix any one thing from any episode you'd like!

"Freak accident. What a terrible way to die," was murmured all around the town. Flags were lowered to half-mast, and black armbands were worn by nearly everyone.

"How tragic. Poor Nell. This, after everything she's been through." Idle chatter over coffee at the Talon now was uttered with lowered voices, the clanking of spoons against cup rims a sign of disrespect.

"Are they really sure it's not like what happened to Dr Bonita Charne-Sayre on the X-Files?" Chloe couldn't help musing. "It seems strange an experienced horse-rider like Lana would get trampled to death."

The horse in question said nothing.


End file.
